Pain
by Miss Katie Louise
Summary: Cas gets injured on a hunt and Dean looks after him Just a bit of cuddly fluff I wrote at 1am :)


"Mmph"

Dean could hear Cas' muffled moans of pain coming from the back of the Impala.  
"Hold on buddy, we're almost at the bunker." Dean threw a concerned look into the rearview mirror, only to see the ex-angels eyes squeezed tightly shut whilst he gripped his shoulder.  
"Dammit" Dean cursed under his breath. It was his fault Castiel was hurt. His own fucking selfish fault that his best friend was biting back tears in the back seat of his car.

It had been a simple salt and burn, Sam was out helping Garth with a vampire nest in Tallahassee so Cas insisted he should go with Dean. Dean knew it was a bad idea, Cas was now human, and inexperienced. He just couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes that Cas had mastered, and with a reluctant sigh, Dean had agreed.

Unfortunately, the ghost had been far stronger than predicted, and before they had been able to burn the bones, both had sustained a few injuries. The last thing Dean saw before flicking the lighter was the rather infuriated spirit sending a helpless Castiel flying backwards into a tombstone. By the time the ghost had dissipated and Dean had reached Cas, he was only just regaining consciousness. He shoved down the rising panic as he gave Cas a quick once over, he at least had a couple of bruised ribs, a concussion, and a severely dislocated left shoulder.

Cas was still groggy, and wanting to waste time, Dean decided the best course of action would be to carry him back to the Impala. Scooping him up bridal style, quite a feat considering Cas wasn't that much shorter than him, he got him back to the car, and gently propped him up against the back seat. Cas attempting groggy sentences whenever possible before Dean hushes him. Luckily, being the fact it was nearly 3am, the roads were practically deserted, allowing Dean to drive a little more above the legal limit.

Subconsciously, he was aware this wasn't a life threatening situation, he knew Cas would heal just fine, but something inside of him was worried. He just wanted his friend comfortable.

Dean pulled up to the entrance of the bunker, Cas slowly started make his way out of the car, wincing at the pain. He didn't get very far before Dean was at his side.  
"You need to take it easy" Dean chuckled at the glare Cas shot back at him.

Helping Cas through the door and practically carrying him down the stairs (much to Cas' embarrassment) he gently sat Cas down in the room that the brothers had given to him when they realised he would be staying permanently.

"Thanks" Cas muttered as he sat on the soft bed, trying not to show the pain he was in. Dean was circling him, getting a closer look as his injuries.  
"Well shit Cas, you got beat up good" he smirked at the dark haired man, hoping the humour would lighten the mood a little.  
"Alright, I'm gonna have to pop it back into place" he nodded at the shoulder that was most definitely not in its socket. Cas started to go pale, but nodded in agreement.  
"Not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt like a bitch. I won't judge if you scream, Sammy still does."  
"That is not reassuring, Dean" Cas deadpanned, causing Dean to chuckle.  
"Just hold tight, it'll be over soon. I just need you to lie down" Cas nodded and followed Deans instructions. Dean straddled Cas' waist, blushing a little at the once angel beneath him.  
"You ready?" Cas closed his eyes and nodded.

Dean pulled then pushed, slotting the joint back into place as easily as a medical professional would have. Cas screamed, turning even paler before bolting upright.  
"I think I'm going to vomit" he rasped weakly.

Dean barely had time to register what was said and grab the closest trash container before Cas was hurling his guts up. Dean gently patted him on the back, offering words of comfort the best he could.

Then it dawned on him, Cas wasn't used to this pain. He had been an Angel of the Lord, being able to heal practically any injury immediately. Cas wasn't used to feeling such immense pain for so long.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I should've thought about it, made it easier. Why didn't you say?" Cas moved the bucket away.  
"S'okay. I thought I could handle it." Cas looked down, almost ashamed of himself.

Dean pulled him into a hug  
"Why don't you go shower and get changed whilst I sort that" he nodded to the bucket sitting on the table "and get you a drink"  
Cas just nodded wearily  
"Thank you, Dean"

20 minutes later Cas appeared in the kitchen with just a towel around his waist. Dean turned around and nearly dropped the cup he was holding in surprise  
_'Damn. When did he get that attractive? Wait, what?!'  
_Cas' hair was still wet from the shower and stuck up at all angles, his blue eyes were tired but still had that spark that was so uniquely Cas.. Dean's eyes trailed down his body, the towel hung low on his waist, his defined chest and stomach causing Dean to lose all concentration.  
_'Stop it! He's your best friend…_

"Dean?" Cas questioned  
"Hm?" Dean snapped his head up to look him in the eyes  
"What's up?"  
"I said, Sam was supposed to take me shopping this week, I don't have any clothes to sleep in…" Cas raised his eyebrow quizzically at him  
"That's ok. You can borrow some of mine." Dean smiled and handed Cas the glass of water before heading towards his room to get some clothes for Cas.

He returned a few minutes later with an old pair of sweatpants and an ACDC t-shirt that had faded nearly beyond recognition. Cas thanked him before heading back to his room to get changed. It wasn't long before there was a muffled cry for help coming from Cas' room.

Dean sprinted down the corridor  
"What's wrong?" Cas looked like he was about to burst into tears  
"It hurts…" Dean looked down, Cas had tried to put on his shirt, and failed miserably due to his shoulder.

Dean silently crossed the room and gently began to untangle the shirt, gently pushing Cas' arm into the sleeve. Taking a step back, he looked at his angel  
_'Fuck it'  
_He leaned into Cas, and tenderly pressed their lips together. Cas gasped in surprise, but soon began to reciprocate the motion. Pulling away, Dean looked up at him  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have…"  
"Shut up"  
Cas pulled them together once again, gently pushing his tongue at Deans lips.

Dean carefully straddled Cas, pushing him backwards onto the bed.  
"More when you're better" Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Castiel.  
Cas made a disgruntled noise but was too tired to fight back.

That night, Dean held Cas close, not letting him go until morning light.


End file.
